Sumai Ban
'First Name: Sumai' 'Last Name: Ban' 'IMVU Name: CaiusTREAD' 'Nicknames: ' *Saiai ( Beloved ) *Su-kun *Gay of Demonic Charm *BAM! *Pangur Ban *Sweet Low ( sensual affection ) *Sukoshi Kaminari ( Little Thunder ) 'Age' Looks to be around 16-17 years of age. 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'6 'Weight' 157 'Blood type' B Positive 'Behavior/Personality' Sumai has abit of a yin/yang personality, often he duals between the two giving the situations at hand. At first impression, he comes off as a sexually and socially egotistic but some how likeable asshole. He finds entertainment in picking fun at others slight insecurities and loves to challenge authority. When provoked he seems to only feed off the offenders desperate need for power and especially enjoys the heated battles that follow. He is light and flexible in frame and even less threatening in appearance but is surprisingly strong, calculative and even at times ruthless when it comes down to handling his business. In more personal affairs he is bold, charming, outgoing, sensual, alluring and has "spare the moment" tendancies. However, if you succeed in breaking through his walls, he is at heart a soft, compassionate, affectionate and at most self-less being. Behind closed walls and away from familiar eyes he is also very fun loveing and silly, finding the happiness and beauty in everyday images and things most people seem to over look or simply go unoticed all together. From his ordeal as a child, Emotionally he lets hardly no one into his world but at times when someone deeply and truly needs anothers understanding and care he steps out of the safety of his own walls to assist with skillfully thoughtful and intuitive words. Despite his recluse behavior in show of emotion. He is a wildly sexualy charged individaul and uses his incubus and feminine attributes to seduce and bend to his will other males and even sometimes females if need be. 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'What district do you live in?' (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Elite bodyguard to The Tsukuyomi house head 'Fighting Style' Sumai likes to "experiment" and comes up with new moves but most are derived from Kiai Jitsu, Muay Thai, Kung Fu, Jujitsu and just good, dirty, old fashioned street fighting. Do to his subtle body he also has small fists but over time batteling other much larger demons. They have grown a form of solidness, inflicting a cold paralyzing pain. Like being struck to the head with a tire iron or golf club. However they do not inflict much damage. His legs are another story, long and toned. They oppose the feel of a solid wooden bat and inflict heavy damage. Still, Sumai is not at his best in close quarter combat. Using the fighting form kiai jitsu to return his enemies power back to them. He is better off in space where he is free to use his legs and flexibility as he wishes. 'Weapon of Choice' A lenghy, razor edged katana. Made to compensate for Sumai's light weight and gentle frame. When in his hands, it is but an extension of his own body. The sword forged for Sumai, was created by the Elder father of a rival murger that had helped in the brutal slaying of his mother. Despite the terrible acts and subjugation that he was forced under by the katana's creator, Sumai affectionately names..her.. "Ardat Lili". Aside from "Ardat Lili" He has accumulated a weapon from this new and futuristic era. A "Multi Alucid" katana. A katana thats blade brakes into many small or bigger shards that are held together in the vicinity of its controlled magnetic and gravitational field that it creates from the handles tip and outwards, when needed it all comes rushing back to form its blade once more. Sumai uses this in MANY different ways. If learned properly, it could be used to deflect bullets and also in a way that takes less training could be used to strike at an enemy as it breaks apart. It scatters its blades deep into the body and the blades could be called back, as they rip away or through the body as its pulled by its strong magnetic force. He calls this one "The Bloody Savage". One more basic weapon Sumai adorns time to time is a "Beast Claw" essentially that, steel armor that goes over the hand and stretches out to the finger tips as razor sharp claws. Sumai loves to uppercut his most fustrating of enemies with this lovely toy, although. It haveing a true razors edge, it requires alot of maintenance to keep it sharp and sturdy. He only wears this to the most important of battles. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ~ Sumai Imamura was born from a young, gentle blue eyed village women only known to him of course as Mother. His demon lord father Hayden Imamura, Is apart of a row of figure heads to the "Black Hachisu". An ancient and all powerful family, more so legion, of demons. With the growing distance of Sumai's Father and looming darkness of the legion over them, Sumai's Mother stole him away and fled to raise him on her own and give him the life she had always dreamed of and wanted for him. After 7 years of happiness and sweet sunshine, Sumai approached his 8th birthday.. that was the day it all would come to an end. "Black Hachisu" wanted Sumai back, to them he was a valuable piece of good genes and breeding that would help bring down the world. They sent the "Murger", A group of the most sinisterly capable and horrificly destructive demons to reclaim him. Under the cold dark moon they came, when snow rested over all. She rushed with him to the edge of the house, in a flurry of panic, heart ache and despiration. Mother pleaded Sumai " My sweet "Sukoshi Kaminari" Run as Fast and As Far away as you can, when you grow tired, Fly as Fast and as Far away as you can. DO NOT GO near the Mountains. STAY AWAY FROM THE MOUNTAINS!" Sumai reluctantly started to do as he was told and left his mother behind. When they came for him, she stood strong and ready to fight against impossible odds but with a slight wave of the finger she was burned and scorched alive. In there home they left her, to lie and rot in the small room in which She and Sumai both shared. Eventually after 3 days they caught up with then tiny Sumai and took him forcefully back to the legion. He angeredly yelled demanding that they tell him where his mother was. They told Sumai that she was gone, that she would be gone for a long time. They told him that she had left because of what he is and all the trouble she went through to take care of him in the world she lived in, a world and reality that he had no place. Sumai ate all of what they told him, in the shock of it all.. for a moment it all seemed real and true but he knew better. He ate it all.. for now. ~ Black Hachisu began Sumai's relentless training to join the "Murger" and rise to meet his fathers standurds. He rised quickly, fed by the pain and anguish of the loss of his Mother and the over all rejection and appsence of his father, he used it to rise above all others. Soon came the day he would destroy rival members of the Murger, one after another. Unexpectedly to Sumai, this only pleased the Black Hachisu and there ruthless slaughtering ravaged the land more then ever before.. but not all celebrated Sumai's lust and thirst for revange. A high figure head of the family and forger of swords that held "God Killer" status. Known as "Shiji" harbored the greif of loosing his only son who like his many swords was forged skillfuly over time to be what he was then, A thoughtless, tireless, weapon. During the night of the cold, dark moon. Away from the Legions eyes, Shiji presented to Sumai a magnificent weapon. In the moon light it not only shined but omited a heavy glow all of its own. In the light of the moon it glowed and in the light of the moon Sumai grew weak. A cursed blade, it drained him of his power and stamina until he could no longer hold himself. He dropped to his knees before Shiji. Looming over him he had planned to impale him with that same blade.. but in that moment, it wasn't enough. Sumai's gentle face and deep blue eyes stole Shiji in the most dreadful of ways. Shiji continued to ravaged Sumai over and over, dragging him through the worst pain and exposure Shiji thought he would ever have to experience.. but still nothing was more painful then the loss of his mother. This only added to his obscurity and rage. Torn apart and left to freeze in the snow. He thought of only one thing. Soon after, Sumai returned Shiji's visit. To Shiji's surprise, Sumai showed himself to him, riveing in his chambers in heavy longing and lust. Shiji took the bait very well. After it ended, they lay along the disheveled bed. The horrid act still weighted in the air but Sumai was driven by a type of silent insanity, to see all those that oppose him fall with there blood adorned in his tainted soul. He took the sword that Shiji so thoughtfuly crafted just for him and plunged it through his chest. Through the sheets, through the bed and floor. Repeatedly, over and over until his blood dripped from the walls and above. He let it shower him lost in the moment. A power and sick hunger grew inside of him like nothing he had ever felt before. Shiji's appsence did not go unoticed, they found him, they knew it was Sumai who killed him, they knew about Shiji's plan. To them it was all in tedeous breeding. To turn Sumai into the most sinister and most corrupt mass of evil that would ever plague Nippon. How ever they did not expect Shiji to die so easily. To keep Sumai in there control, a punishment was swiftly carried out. All watched as Sumais wings were taken and ripped from his body, his father finally at his side only to be weilding the blade. ~ After recuperation, Sumai became wise to what it is that they are trying to do. For once in a long time he thought not of his Mothers missing death but of the happiness and sweet sunshine that filled there world and lasted through the nights of the cold dark moons. Still the darkness consumed his happy memories, with the thought and harsh reality that he could never have them again. He fled the Legion and disowned his fathers sir name in search for a power all of his own making. He would destroy them, lay to waist all who rested easy in the arms of evil with his own. Pure happiness takes a backseat for now, but still the sweet and loving blue eyes that he too shared and her affectionate words stood ever present in his mind. "My Sweet Sukoshi Kaminari". 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC